


Relax, With Friends

by Annide



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: The 126 decides to start a new tradition: movie night. TK decides to invite Carlos to join them.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Firehouse 126 Crew & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925704
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Relax, With Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221BSunsetTowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSunsetTowers/gifts).



> Written for the "One Hundred Ways to say 'I love you' " prompt list on tumblr. 221bsunsettowers requested 87. “I saved you a seat.”

Grace was the one to answer the door when TK arrived at the Ryder house for the 126’s first movie night. It had been Marjan’s idea that once a month they should stay at one of their home, hang out and watch a movie instead of going out to the bar like they always did. Everyone thought it was a great plan. Judd offered to host the first one, saying his wife would love to meet them all. And possibly also making a comment about not wanting them to be crammed into a tiny apartment.

“TK, hi! Where’s Owen? I thought you two would’ve come together.”

“He had a date with Zoe.” He explained as they walked in toward the living room. “And he said it’d be good for the team to hang out without the captain every once in a while. He’ll make up for it by hosting next month.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re not following his lead and prioritised us over your boyfriend. I heard he’s pretty handsome.”

“Really? Who told you that?” TK threw a stare at Paul who threw his hands up and shook his head. It wasn’t him. “Guess you’ll find out. I invited him to join us. Is that ok?”

“Of course. I’m excited to meet him.”

TK couldn’t wait for Carlos to finally get to know the others. They were like family to him and he felt as though introducing him to them made their relationship official somehow. He’d hoped his dad would’ve been there too, but maybe it was better this way. Less pressure. They’d do dinner another night, after everyone had time to tell Owen all about how much they loved Carlos and how great he was.

* * *

Carlos was incredibly nervous. It felt like a lot to meet TK’s entire team, his family, all at once. Even without Owen there. These people were very important to TK, and TK was important to them. What if they didn’t like him? What if they thought Carlos wasn’t good enough?

He’d never really spent time with any of them before. They’d run into each other on various calls, but they only had very brief interactions. They’d definitely seen him from afar when he’d gone to pick up TK at the firehouse, but he only really knew Paul, who he’d become good friends with. Maybe that would be something to play in his favour.

All of his nervousness evaporated the second he set eyes on TK, sitting on the couch, talking so casually with everyone. They both stopped in their tracks immediately to smile at each other, as if the world disappeared around them for a minute.

“Carlos, you made it! I saved you a seat.”

“Where? That couch looks pretty full to me.”

“Here.” TK said, standing and gesturing to the newly vacated space on the couch between Paul and Marjan.

“And where will you sit?”

“On the floor, with Mateo.”

“Surprised you didn’t say on my lap.”

“Oh no, we’re not having that conversation again.” Paul said. “We have enough of one sickeningly cute couple around here. Please, give us singles a chance.”

Judd laughed, his arms wrapped around Grace, comfortably installed in the corner section of the couch.

“I see.” Carlos said. “That’s good actually. This way I can play with TK’s hair during the movie.”

“We should do hangouts just the singles.” Marjan said, with immediate approval from Paul and Mateo.

“Great idea. We could pick a night, you do that, and TK and I can go on a double date with Judd and Grace.”

“What if we don’t want to do that?” Judd asked.

“Of course we do. We love TK, and I’m already starting to think Carlos might be too good for him.” Grace said.

TK reached up to grab Carlos’ hand so he could deposit a few soft kisses on it.

“Glad to have you on my side, Grace.” TK said. “I tried to tell him so many times and he won’t believe me.”

“Well, count yourself lucky.” Judd said. “I still don’t understand what made Grace pick me.”

Grace turned around in her seat to kiss him. Carlos leaned down and pulled TK’s head back to do the same. Paul and Marjan groaned.

“Can we just watch the movie already?” Mateo chimed in.

They all settled in their seats and Judd pressed play. As they watched the movie, all reacting together, making comments, throwing each other popcorn, Carlos found himself slipping down to join TK on the floor, as if pulled by a magnetic force. It took approximately thirty seconds for Mateo to steal his seat. But it didn’t matter. Carlos much preferred sitting on the carpet with TK in his lap. Though he realised he fit in pretty naturally with the group. It was as though he was meant to be part of their family and it made him feel good about his relationship with TK, made it all feel more real, like there was hope at a future for them.


End file.
